The present invention relates to a bag with sound emitting device and more particularly pertains to emitting a noise upon opening of the bag.
Decorative bags have been used at holiday times to carry articles from one location to another. Many of the decorative bags are designed with the spirit of the holiday in mind. It was, at one time, unique for a child to carry one of these bags in order to stand out amongst their peers. The children, at these times, are always seeking new ways to better their friends. This is generally accomplished by wearing a better, or scarier, costume at Halloween. The present invention attempts to provide an accompaniment to a Halloween costume that will aid in the effect of the Halloween spirit.
The use of decorative bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, decorative bags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying articles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,296 to Blume discloses a bag for festive occasions, such as Halloween, with a power source incorporated therein for illuminating attached light bulbs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,274 to Long discloses a bag with an audible alarm incorporated therein, used to protect a golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,205 to Kroll discloses an ornamental design for a Halloween bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,054 to Dalgleish discloses an illuminated bag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bag with sound emitting device for emitting a noise upon opening of the bag.
In this respect, the bag with sound emitting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of emitting a noise upon opening of the bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bag with sound emitting device which can be used for emitting a noise upon opening of the bag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.